The Phobia List
by TheEvilPinkCupcake
Summary: "Phobias: a persistent, irrational fear of a specific object, activity, or situation that leads to a compelling desire to avoid it." There are possibly hundreds. And they all came up in the lives of the Marauders and Lily Evans. Wow. (Series of one-shots related to phobias. Each chapter is one phobia, and I'm going down the list.)
1. Ablutophobia

**A/N **

**HEY! NEW 'STORY' Actually it's kind of like a collection of one shots, all related to phobias. I'm using and I'm going down the list. Hopefully I can do every single one. Some will be more serious and others will be more of comedy. ^^ Hope you enjoy:**

**Disclaimer: All rights to JK Rowling. Except for the idea. THAT'S MINE. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ablutophobia is the fear of washing or bathing.<strong>

* * *

><p>BOOM! The whole world seemed to shake as blue fog and green smoke puffed out from under the door. Lily Evans felt her chair disappear from underneath her as she fell flat on her bottom onto the cold stone floor. The same seemed to have happened to her fellow classmates as Professor McGonagall emerged from the shadows, coughing out glitter.<p>

"What is the meaning of this—Potter! Black! What have you done!" She screeched, pointing a long bony finger at the two boys, who were grinning from ear to ear, not at all fazed.

"Just making Transfiguration class more interesting, Professor—" began Sirius.

"We used _Sedes ad Fulgendum._" Potter continued, "Aren't you proud of us? Applying theories to the real world!"

"I hardly think that you would be turning chairs to glitter in the real world, Potter, but because you seem to _enjoy_ Transfiguration so much, you shall write a twelve-inch essay on Transfiguration applications in real life. To be handed in today at eight o'clock sharp for your detention. You too, Mr. Black."

"An essay _and_ a detention? That is so unfair!"

"It is perfectly fair. What is unfair is me having to end class early—and before I forget, a ten-inch essay on turning a pine cone to a teacup. To be handed in tomorrow."

The entire class groaned.

"If you can't practice, at least you must know the theory. You can thank Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. Class dismissed. I suggest you all go and clean up before your next class." McGonagall attempted to look threatening and strict, but as she walked away, excess glitter fluttered to the ground, making it look like a trail of pixie dust. Her cold demeanor was shattered as the class imagined her as a little fairy, flying around and waving a wand at people.

James and Sirius snickered.

Lily sighed. Transfiguration had been completely ruined by those two hoodlums—Potter and Black. She was really looking forward to making a teacup from a pine-cone, but instead she got an essay about the _theory._ What good was theory in the real world?

She trudged down to the Gryffindor common room, prepared to go with her friends to her next class: Charms. If she was hoping for fifteen minutes of peace and quiet, her wish wasn't granted.

The Marauders were sitting around a square table, playing Exploding Snap.

James looked up just as the cards exploded in Peter's face.

He leaped up, looking absolutely ridiculous as he was still covered in colorful glitter.

Lily stared. "Why didn't you shower? You look stupid and ridiculous."

"Oh, please. I look amazing—as usual. I just didn't feel like showering because I know that I look amazing no matter what!"

Lily let out a very unladylike snort. "Sure," she said sarcastically. "You got ablutophobia or something?"

"A blue toe? No, I'm sure that my toes are a perfect shade of peach, but thanks for asking."

She sighed. "Ablutophobia, Potter. It means 'fear of washing or bathing'."

James looked affronted, "I definitely do not have that! THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I shower every day!"

Chortling at his gobsmacked expression, Lily swung her bookbag over her shoulder and walked out the portrait hole.

James stared after her. Then, with a sudden movement, he gathered up all his things in a frenzy, his nose scrunched up in annoyance.

"What on Earth are you doing? Where are you going?" Peter asked. Had James lost his mind?

"I'm going to go take a shower!" He hollered back at them, not even stopping to look back.

He ran up the stairs, leaving behind a trail of glitter.

He reminded them of a fairy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first 'chapter'.**

**I'm not sure if I want all the one-shots to go in order, but we'll see.**

**Review :)**

**Thanks and bye,**

**TheEvilPinkCupcake**


	2. Acarophobia

**A/N**

**Chapter 2 YAHOO :D**

**So I only got one review for the last one, but it's completely understandable because it's hard to get good publicity with the first chapter of a fanfic. But a lot of people still read it and I hope you guys will enjoy this one too ^^**

**Disclaimer: I'm JK Rowling. JK, I'm not. LOL See what I did there? Because JK, I'm not, so I'm not JK Rowling, or JUST KIDDING, I'm not...HAHAH. Okay never mind I'm too weird.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acarophobia is the fear of itching or insects that cause itching.<strong>

* * *

><p>"JAMES!" Sirius Black yelled, running across the field and nearly knocking over some timid first years in the process, "PRONGS!"<p>

The boy looked up; a trace of his wistful face still remained. There was no question as to what he was doing before. He had been admiring Lily Evans, who was currently doing her homework only ten feet away.

"Padfoot!" James' face broke into a smile when he saw his childhood best friend. 'What've you got there?"

Sirius had his hands cupped together and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, like an excited dog. "LOOK!" He hollered again, unable to contain himself.

"Would you mind?" came an irritated voice from none other than the redhead James was obsessed with, "Some of us are trying to do our homework."

"Only you, Lily," Marlene laughed, as she received a glare from Lily.

"LOOK!" Sirius repeated, drawing the attention back to himself.

Lily sighed, "If you've got some illegal…thing or something under there, I swear to god…"

"It's not illegal! LOOK!" He uncapped his hand and in his left palm were four small insects, scurrying around. "I found them by the lake! They're _Temurius_, very rare!"

"What are they? They're hideous!"

"You'll hurt their feelings, James, they cause extreme rashes and irritation. These even cause hallucin—"

He had not finished his sentence yet, but James reeled back suddenly and cried, "Stay away from me!"

Lily raised an eyebrow. James was afraid, of all things, bugs that caused rashes?

"I'm not going to do anything!" Sirius muttered, a little put out by his best friend's unwelcome reaction.

The bugs leaped (yes,leaped) from his hand, right onto James' hair. It was at least a three feet jump, and Sirius yelled loudly as it happened. Lily, who could have solved this problem easily, only stood by and laughed at James' ridiculous moves as he jumped around.

"Get it off me! Get it off me!" He hollered over and over, before he collapsed into a pile. A red mark was already appearing on his cheek.

* * *

><p>Seriously? A broom cupboard? That was so overdone, so cliché. Fifth-years should have known better than to snog in a broom cupboard; everyone knew about those 'hiding places' and they were bound to get caught.<p>

It was nighttime now, and Lily was doing her Head Girl rounds—by herself, today, because James had been attacked by those stupid magical fleas.

He had been sent to the hospital wing in a flurry, as the bugs hadn't wanted to leave him and were still busy causing rashes everywhere. _Everywhere._

Speaking of the hospital wing, there it was…

Madam Pomfrey wouldn't mind if she visited just for a little while…

Quietly, Lily pushed open the doors and entered. Her shoes made a faint tapping noise on the cold marble ground, but other than that, there was only the noise of—oh, James' snoring, of course.

She tiptoed next to his bed and looked at his calm and peaceful face.

His eyes opened suddenly, and Lily gasped. "Oh, did I wake you?" What was he going to think now? Who would have thought Lily Evans would visit James Potter in the hospital in the middle of the night?

"Nah, couldn't sleep," he said quietly, studying her facial expression.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you were alright? From the bug incident, you know," she continued awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. The same thing kind of happened in fifth year too. I was in here for a week. Sirius and bugs…not a good combination; that's why I freaked out earlier. I didn't want to be covered in warts again…I've been a bit acarophobic ever since."

Lily laughed quietly, not knowing what to say.

James sighed all of a sudden. "You're a hallucination, aren't you? The real Evans would never care about me. She's probably going to laugh about it for a week or so. You almost feel real."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a hallucination." Thank god she had found an 'explanation'. "Well, good that you're doing okay." She turned to leave.

"I do love you, you know." It was spoken as low as a whisper, a tiny breeze that shot straight into her ear and weaved its way down to her heart.

She turned back to the boy, but he had already fallen asleep and was snoring again. Lily stared for a few seconds, then turned and slowly walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**ADORABLENESS? I THINK YES.**

**Review? I THINK YES.**

**ILY :D**

**-TheEvilPinkCupcake**


	3. Acerophobia

**A/N**

**Wow, another update!**

**Yeah, you're welcome.**

**Enjoy :) (Disclaimer applies)**

* * *

><p><strong>Acerophobia: Fear of sourness<strong>

* * *

><p>"What <em>are<em> you going to do, Lily? You _never_ play pranks on people!"

"Potter got me my first detention! Ever! Do you know how horrible that is? I can't believe Binns gave me detention because _Potter _threw a wad of paper and me and I threw it back at him but it missed and went right through Binns! Can you believe that? That is so unfair! Do you know how hard I worked to to keep my record squeaky clean? This calls for revenge! Revenge, I tell you!" Lily ranted. She seemed quite…_passionate_ about the subject…

Speak of the devil—there he was. James Potter, the one person who seemed to have aroused the inner demon in the redhead in only a matter of minutes.

"Potter," called Lily matter-of-factly, "Um, so you know how you got me in trouble yesterday in History of Magic?"

Obviously, Lily was not very experienced with pranking and subtlety.

James anxiously rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, why?"

"Uh, so…that was my first detention and Marlene here made me get you a _present_ because you broke my goody-goody streak."

That was probably the worst lie Lily had every told. Worst not as in it was inhumane or horrible, but as in unplausible and fabricated. Lily had always been a bad liar, but this, this was a whole new level, and she didn't even know why she was so nervous all of a sudden. It must be because it was her first prank, yes, that must be it…

Nevertheless, Potter seemed gobsmacked—not at the reason, but at the fact that Lily Evans was right here in front of him, handing him a bag of candy. Getting presents from Lily was something that had only been in his dreams…

"Padfoot, did you _see_ that? Did you? Unbelievable, right? I can't believe _Lily Evans_ gave me candy!"

"…Well, can I have one?"

"No way, Sirius! Do you know how _rare_ that is? How _amazing_? It'll probably never happen again! No sir, I'll be keeping this bag of candy under my pillow till it rots!" He suddenly made a face, "Or maybe not. Either way, _I'll_ be the one eating this magical candy."

Magical candy? Oh, how right he was.

"James!" came a squeaky voice that could only belong to Peter Pettigrew, "I got a date to Hogsmeade!"

"That's great, Wormtail," James waved him off.

"I won the bet!"

"Bet? What bet?"

Sirius suddenly gave a laugh. "Remember? You said that if Peter could manage to get a date to Hogsmeade, you would give him one thing, no matter what it is!"

James paled. How stupid of him! Peter could ask for anything. _Anything._

But the ratlike boy was eying the bag of candy with desire. "I want that candy."

"What? No way! Lily gave me this!"

"I won the bet, James," Peter whined. "And I want the candy!"

"But-"

"Rules are rules, Prongs," Sirius said, resigned, "And you lost. Sorry, give up your precious sweets."

Peter gave a great hoot and snatched the bag from James' hand.

He popped candy after candy into his mouth and then lifted up a lollipop.

With the same force, he ripped off the wrapping and stuck it into his mouth.

"Oooh, it's kind of sour!" He said excitedly. He went on sucking on the lollipop, but then…

His face went from happiness to pain. He opened his mouth and the pop dropped out.

Peter screamed, and then began to cry.

"Oh my god! What happened?"

He stuck out his tongue—there was a huge hole.

James gasped. Of course. Acid Pops. Dang it, Lily.

Word travelled quickly, and before long, Lily had heard that the Marauders were at the Hospital Wing. With a gleeful cackle, she began on her way to mock them. Oh Potter must have learned his lesson. How brilliant of her! The first prank she ever did, and boy, was it a success! Lily was feeling quite proud of herself when—

"Lily! Look what you did to Peter!"

Peter?!

She looked. "What—no! That was meant for Potter! How could—"

Potter bit back a grin. It was obvious he was trying not to laugh because of his friend's pain, but it was just too funny how Lily had been so proud of herself, when all along, her plan had backfired.

"Didn't go the way you wanted it to, did it?"

Lily huffed angrily. Her first prank—ruined! Just like her perfect no-detention record!

Two things ruined in two days by one person!

Potter, like always, interrupted her train of thought.

"Well, Peter's surely going to be acerophobic after this!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Yeah. Not _that_ fluffy.**

**But you can't have everything in life :P**

**Review and get a cookie. :)**

**-TheEvilPinkCupcake**


	4. Achluophobia

**A/N**

**Well.**

**I'm back.**

**Sorry if you thought I'd died. xD**

**Oops.**

**Disclaimer applies, and please enjoy. You guys sure deserve it after waiting for like a thousand years. (Cue Christina Perri song)**

**Just kidding. I think I'm crazy.**

* * *

><p>Achluophobia—Fear of darkness.<p>

SLAM! The door to the Room of Requirement banged shut behind them. James had his hand around Lily's wrist and he had dragged her all the way from the Ancient Runes classroom to the seven floor.

And it had happened so fast she hadn't even been able to process what was happening…

"JAMES POTTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Ah, there it is.

"Saving you!" was the cocky reply. "We just set off a dungbomb—it would've exploded right in your face if I hadn't pulled you away."

"Oh, what a hero!" Lily drawled sarcastically. "So you decided to _kidnap_ me!"

He ran a hand through his hair and huffed. "Well I wouldn't _had_ to save you if you hadn't decided to walk right into it!"

"Well I wouldn't have almost walked right into it if you hadn't done it in the first place!"

"Well—well—well, then!" James spluttered, unable to think of a comeback. Lily grinned triumphantly, then turned to open the door.

"Wait!" James jumped and pulled her back with his hands around her waist. Lily felt her ears heat up—luckily her long hair was draped over her shoulders and was hiding the red that was creeping up from her neck. "If you go out there now you'll still be walking into it! We charmed it so that it would spread upwards—it's probably gotten from the sixth floor to the seventh by now."

"Well when does it wear off?!"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Until someone gets rid of it."

"What!" Lily shrieked. "How long will that take?"

James jumped back at the sudden noise. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Not long, it's not too hard to get rid of. But you should probably stay in here for a while—twenty minutes should be enough I suppose."

Twenty freaking minutes stuck in the Room of Requirement with Potter? Not bloody likely.

Lily strolled past James and put her hand on the doorknob. She pushed. The door didn't budge.

"Unlock it." She commanded James.

He was taken aback, "What? I'm not the one locking us in!"

Lily scoffed in her head. As if _she_ would _want_ to be stuck inside a room with James Potter.

Though the room looked quite cozy.

And the light was dim.

And romantic.

No, shut up, Lily.

What are you thinking?

She looked up at the confused boy in front of her. "What?"

He shrugged awkwardly. "You..er…zoned out or something."

"What, no I didn't!"

She needed to get out of this stupid room. The dim light only slightly illuminated James' face, and it made his hazel eyes seem even brighter. Lily gulped.

She needed to get out of this dangerous situation.

Away from Potter's eyes.

Away from his warm and callused hands that had been circling her waist just moments before.

She forced herself to look down at the ground to avoid his piercing glance.

Lily wished the room was darker so she wouldn't have to see the face that kept giving her unwanted butterflies.

Suddenly, the candle seemed to disappear, throwing them both in complete darkness.

_That is not what I meant._

But it seemed too late to change it back.

"Lily what did you do?"

"It wasn't me!"

What an obvious lie.

Lily felt James shudder and looked at him curiously. "What—are you afraid of the dark?"

"No—I just…don't like it."

James Potter, pranker extraordinaire, 'didn't like' the dark? Who would've thunk it?

"Merlin, I need light," He muttered. The Room did not grant his wish. "Stupid room."

They both stood there, side by side, not saying a word.

Lily had never believed the silly old mantras about how 'silence is loud', but she suddenly knew what they had meant—right now she desperately wished for Potter to say something.

How many times had she yelled at James to shut up? How many times had she silencioed him? Too many too count, but now that he was actually here, and not saying anything of his own accord, it was so unlike him, and for a moment Lily saw what people had meant when they said "James actually sweet when you get to know him" or "He's not as bad as you make him out to be".

Perhaps she was overthinking this silence.

Lily's train of thought broke when she heard James gulp.

Without thinking, she slid his hand into his and gripped it comfortingly, pulling him down so they could sit. He clasped her hand tightly and seemed to lean closer into her shoulder.

The silence seemed to stretch on and on.

They slowly leaned backwards, and…

BANG!

The door swung open and they fell onto the ground.

The loud noise had broken the silence, and Lily jumped up hurriedly.

"Oh look—it's open—how wonderful—well—I guess I better get going—I've got a Charms essay to finish!" She splurted wildly, before shooting down the hall.

She had reached the fifth floor before she paused to breathe.

"Merlin—I didn't even think of using Lumos—what kind of witch am I, seriously!" She gave a resigned sigh, "Potter and his stupid achluophobia…he made me forget Lumos!"

Though it _was_ quite adorable.

No, shut up, Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Review to get some oxygen!11!1!1!11!1!**

**Bye and I love all you followers and reviewers and readers and favoriters :)**

**-TheEvilPinkCupcake**


	5. Acousticophobia

**A/N**

**This is extremely short, and I'm sorry for that.**

**But I've been feeling kind of depressed lately, and I don't even know why.**

**By the way, I'm not asking for pity or attention or anything, just letting you know why I haven't been writing.**

**Thanks and I still love you guys~**

**(Disclaimer applies)**

* * *

><p><strong>Acousticophobia is the fear of noises.<strong>

* * *

><p>School was finally over, and now it was the weekend.<p>

Lily was extremely glad that she no longer had to stress about getting to class on time and waking up early, because, to be honest, she was getting quite sick of it.

Saturday was here, and it frankly felt like heaven.

No more school.

And Lily knew exactly how she wanted to spend her weekend afternoon.

Homework time!

Because she _had _to get a head start on the essay she was sure McGonagall would assign next week, and there were Cheering Charms to practice, and oh my god, wasn't there that chapter in Defense Against the Dark Arts that they had to read?

And so Lily, being the perfect little student she was, flipped open her textbook and began at once.

She never actually enjoyed _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection._ Lily preferred other textbooks, but she had to get a good grade, so it was worth it.

_The Zombie dwells only in the Southern part of America._

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Lily jerked suddenly, and proceeded to try and block out the insufferable sound.

_It is an example, like the Vampire, of the Living Dead and may be recognised by its greyish colour._

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"_What,_ is that noise?" she huffed, blowing air out of her nostrils. She had specifically chosen to work in her own dormitory because she knew her friends would be out and about, and the library would be full of couples who were sneaking there to do…things. Not to mention the librarian, who was constantly screeching for them to be quiet.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

_Just don't pay attention to it, Lily. Focus on the Zombies. Think of the Zombies._

She shook her head slightly and turned back to her textbook, picking up where she had left off.

_Another easy way for humans to recognise a Zombie is its distinct rotten smell._

TAP. TAP. TAP.

TAP. TAP. BOOM!

Lily had slammed her book shut and her chair had fallen down with a loud thud as she stood up, irritated.

She whisked around and made her way towards the common room to see who on earth was behind this incessant tapping.

Potter.

She should've known.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?"

"Hello, my Lily-flower, looking as beautiful and ever!" He replied cheerfully, innocently holding a mallet and a nail against the bulletin.

"I repeat: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Just posting the results of Quidditch tryouts you see!"

Sirius chimed in, "But this nail is just _refusing_ to enter the wall!"

"You're a wizard! Just use magic!" Lily threw her hands up, exasperated. She was wasting her time, talking to these hooligans.

"Oh, silly me!" James answered dramatically, and with a flourish, the parchment was nailed to the wall. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were so afraid of noises!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Merlin, you are going to be the death of me."

She turned and half-stomped her way up the girl's stairs, leaving James Potter staring behind her.

"Prongs?"

"Yes, Padfoot?"

"You know that was a _really _stupid way to get her attention right?"

A light blush appeared on James' cheeks.

"Yes, but it worked, didn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I told you it was short, didn't I?**

**And to be honest there's not much Jily in it, though I did think the ending was a little adorable, the way he tried to get her attention by acting stupid. ^.^ Hopefully you agree with me!**

**Sorry for not updating by the way, I thought that I could over summer, but those two months were way too hectic and sophomore year and stuff :(**

**I hate high school.**

**BYE! AND REVIEW!**

**-TheEvilPinkCupcake**


	6. Acrophobia

**A/N**

**Finally getting back into writing after being in a long slump. Sorry about it guys, I haven't updated this for nearly a year!**

**I've made you all wait long enough. The disclaimer applies, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Acrophobia is the fear of heights.<p>

* * *

><p>"Up."<p>

"Up!"

"UP!"

"UP, YOU STUPID BROOM!"

"Miss Evans, what are you doing?"

The eleven year old froze and began to turn red. She removed her hand from the air above her motionless broom and pretended to adjust her tie. "I—uh—trying to get my broom." She muttered sheepishly, turning her face down towards the grass.

The hawk-eyed professor nodded. "Very well. Go on, then."

"She can't do it!" A Slytherin jeered. "Little Miss Perfect can't do something!"

Lily's almond eyes flashed with anger. Oh yes she could. She would show that prissy Slytherin what Lily Evans was capable of.

"UP." The broom shot up in to her outstretched hand with a tiny tremble. The redhead grinned triumphantly and shot a satisfied smirk at the Slytherin who had spoken.

"Now, mount your brooms."

Oh. Oh no.

Lily froze again. Flying? On the first day? Wasn't holding a broom enough? What about the theory? The rules? Any tips? How do you take off? What about landing? Where do you put your hands? The teacher didn't expect them to start flying already did they? Could she balance? Would she fall? Would she _die?_

"Miss Evans, are you going to begin any time soon?"

Lily flushed pink again. Madam Hooch was definitely going to hate her guts after this. Cautiously, she grasped the stick of the broom and pushed up lightly with her feet. She was not even one foot off the ground, before her broom gave an outrageous shudder and fell back onto the ground, bringing the girl down with it.

Lily rolled over and spat out a mouthful of mud. She looked up at the sky and saw that boy—what was his name? Jim Parter, or something, and his friend. Serious Black, flying around the field as if they were professionals.

Oh, how she hated that boy.

Lily rolled over so that she was on her back and heaved a great sigh.

"Alright, that's it for today! Please return back to the ground gently—Miss Evans, what are you doing sleeping on the grass? This is flying lesson, not a time for you to nap. Get up."

Blimey, today was just a horrible day for her wasn't it? She scowled angrily and tried to stop her cheeks from turning red as she heard the snickers behind her as the other students caught sight of her disheveled appearance.

And so concluded the worst lesson in the history of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"Can we stop talking about this? That day was so humiliating!" Lily moaned, burying her head in her hands.<p>

James snorted, "It was the most hilarious thing ever, I'm never going to forget it."

"Madam Hooch hates me."

"Of course she did, you fell before even leaving the ground."

"Flying is terrifying!" Lily argued, "I don't get how you do it, aren't you scared you're going to fall off?"

"Nah, it's exhilarating! Why are you so afraid of heights anyways?"

Lily shrugged and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I don't know, I just am. Always have been."

James grinned sheepishly, "Well, I like it."

"You like that I'm afraid of something?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, it makes you seem more human. Lots of times I wondered how you could be so perfect all the time, and then I would remember that lesson, and I would just feel like…like you were a real person, you know? It's like when people say that your flaws make you beautiful."

Well. Lily bit her lip. That was actually quite sweet…she had definitely done the right thing by giving him a chance.

"Plus, I'm going to take you flying, and you're going to be so afraid, you'll hold me tightly. I can make you hug me, AND more hilarious Lily moments!"

Okay, now she was rethinking her choice.

"Want to go flying?"

Lily looked up so that her own green eyes met hazel ones, and she was swept off her feet by the amount of passion and excitement present in them.

Maybe flying wouldn't be so bad…

"One time. And if you try to pull anything funny, I'll slap you silly."

He grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**It's short but I kind of like the time jump. **

**I'm leaving for vacation soon! (Totally random, oops)**

**Leave a review, thanks!**

**-TheEvilPinkCupcake**


	7. Aerophobia

**A/N**

**I know it's been really long, but I'm not going to have a set update schedule (as you can see XD). Junior year is way too busy, and I guess I'll just have to update whenever I can (and want). Thanks for the support guys!**

**Disclaimer applies. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Aerophobia is the fear of drafts, air swallowing, or airborne noxious substances.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's go, let's go, we're going to miss it!" Mary exclaimed frantically, scourging her drawer for mittens.<p>

"Relax," Marlene replied, rolling her eyes, "we still have fifteen minutes left."

"No! People will have begun lining up in front of Honeydukes by now—we're not going to make it in time!"

"What's the big deal anyways?" Marlene interjected, "They're releasing a new kind of chocolate—so what?"

"So what?_ So what?_ So me and Remus have been waiting for these forever, that's what!"

("Ohh, Remus. That explains it.")

"Cheering Chocolates?"

"Yes, Cheering Chocolates—it's like chocolates and ten times the happiness, how amazing is that? We're going to miss it at this rate!"

"Merlin, you need to calm down—we're going to be right on time."

Lily watched the scene unfold from her forlorn position on her four-poster. She had been looking forward to this Hogsmeade visit for quite some time, but at the last minute, a dreadful cold had attacked her, and she now had to decline.

"You're sure you're staying behind?" Mary asked slowly and thoughtfully, although her tapping foot betrayed her impatience.

Lily's nose twitched and she gave an earth-shattering sneeze.

"Well, there's your answer," Marlene said, recoiling at the snot that had splattered everywhere.

"We'll bring you back some chocolate," Alice said. The three of them departed, leaving Lily alone.

What a dreadful way to spend your November afternoon, she thought. If only she had some Pepper-Up Potion—maybe she'd have enough energy to stand.

A knock broke the peaceful silence she had already become accustomed to, and she sat up.

That knock, oddly enough, had nt come from the door. It had come—

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

—from the window, for a second time, now more urgent and rapid.

Lily turned her head and saw a black blob bouncing outside her window. As the figure rose, Lily gave an audible gasp.

James Potter was outside Gryffindor Tower, and in her haste to let him in, Lily had left up from her bed, her sickness forgotten. The movement was too quick for her weakened body, and her knees almost gave way as she doubled over in a coughing fit. Still, she made her way to the glass and pushed it out into the open air.

"Heard you were too sick to make it to Hogshead today," he said, before a gust of wind swooshed into the room and sent shivers down her spine.

In response, Lily wheezed.

He gave a light chuckle and unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck. Part of Lily was still immensely confused; someone must have misheard her prayer—she had asked for Pepper-Up, not Potter-Up, as in Potter-Up-Here-With-Me-In-The-Girls'-Dormitory.

"I brought you some Pepper-Up Potion," (Oh, there it is.) he said, shutting the window as he took in Lily's frail figure.

He handed her the glass bottle, and she gratefully downed it in one go.

"Thanks," she said, looking up into his eyes and feeling the warmth spread immediately through her stomach. She blinked rapidly as the room swam and her face began to heat up. This dosage must be really strong.

"I brought you some chocolate too—Cheering ones, actually."

"They came out today, didn't they? Mary was going on and on about it earlier."

He laughed, "Remus too. Those two were made for each other, I swear."

She turned and picked up another tissue to clear her nasal passage.

"I should go, I left Remus and Sirius at the Three Broomsticks."

"Thanks for all this, by the way," Lily said, gesturing to the bag of chocolates and the empty potion bottle, "You didn't have to."

He grinned and opened up the window, "Of course I did. Want to come for a fly?"

Lily rolled her eyes but nudged him in the shoulder. "Don't be ridiculous."

He hopped out the windowsill and landed on his floating Nimbus, "What, scared of a little open air?"

"Yeah, I'm still not sure what poisonous gas you've released," she deadpanned.

"Never pegged you as the type to be put off by noxious substances."

"Potter, it's November, I've got a stuffy nose and a cough, and I just had a raging fever, but I will still knock you off your broom if I have to."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," He gave another ear-to-ear grin and leaned forwards. "I'll take you flying one day, Lily-flower." Then he shot off into the distance, sending Lily's hair into a frenzy as the wind whooshed by her face.

His scent lingered in the autumn breeze, but she closed the window and crawled back under the covers.

_I wouldn't have it any other way_, he'd said.

_One day._

_When would that be?_

* * *

><p>The door banged open and Lily started.<p>

"They ran out!" Mary screamed, rushing into the room and yanking at the ends of her scarf, "I knew it, I knew we were going to be late! Now I have to wait another month for our next trip. Who can _possibly_ wait that long?"

Lily sat up, "They ran out?"

Alice nodded, "Absolutely none—the place was packed. You should've seen it. I guess it really was a big—oof!" She huffed as she crashed into Mary, who had halted in her steps, a calculating look on her face.

"I smell chocolate. No—not just chocolate, I smell Cheering Chocolates."

Marlene entered the room with her usual cool demeanor, "How'd you even know what they smell like? You've never had them."

"Tint of raspberry. Light Mint. _Please_, it was all in the description." Her eyes wandered frantically until it landed on the black bag on Lily's bedside table. "Aha!"

She rushed forward and grabbed the bag, "What! How did you—"

"Potter stopped by and dropped some off," Lily answered nonchalantly.

The reaction was instantaneous. "Potter? James Potter?"

"What other Potter do we know?"

"How on earth did he get up here?"

"Flew outside the window."

"The window?"

"Yeah, on his broom."

"He was in here?"

"With you?"

"Alone?" The three of them rattled off their questions in quick, short bursts, and Lily could feel herself becoming trapped. Her cheeks must be so red.

Mary was staring at her with a face that was both filled with awe and confusion, and, to truly display the intensity of the situation, she threw the bag aside, "Forget the chocolates, missy. You've got some explaining to do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**I did this in the dead of night, so please let me know if there are any mistakes. Oh, and happy new year!**

**Love you guys,**

**TheEvilPinkCupcake**


End file.
